Priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. §119 from Japanese patent application nos. JP 2012-069210 filed on Mar. 26, 2012 and JP 2012-079660 filed on Mar. 30, 2012, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that can connect to a control device, and to a method of controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (print control devices) that store the values for various recording-related settings, and execute recording-related operations while referring to these settings, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2008-203926. Control devices (such as host computers) that control such recording devices generally have a function for querying the recording device about these settings.
Recording devices (serial printers) that store font data and can record characters (text) based on the font data are also known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H07-195741. Some printers of this type also have a function for responding to queries related to the code pages that store the font data that are received from the host computer or other control device.
These print (recording) settings include settings that are temporarily changed in order to record in a specific manner when the recording device prints. There is also a need for a recording device that can respond appropriately reflecting the temporary change in the setting when queried about a setting by the control device.
Because the font data is used to record text, the response should be based on the content of the font data that is actually used when a query related to the font data is received from the control device. For example, when a temporary change is made to the font data, the recording device should respond to queries from the control device based on the font data reflecting the temporary change.